Un amor inesperado
by Sweet-Karen'14
Summary: Kick y Kendall han estado juntos por muchos años, han crecido y cambiado físicamente, pero parece que se siguen odiando como cuando eran niños, será que al fin los dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro... Y lo admitan, sigan leyendo y verán que pasa...
1. Llegando a la escuela

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste

P.V. Jessica

Bueno empecemos estábamos en el transporte, kendall estaba escuchando música hasta que oyó un alboroto

Jessica (su mejor amiga)- ya viste quien llego (haciéndole burla a kendall)

Kendall- (quitandose un audifono) si ya vi no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, ya llego Clarence (volteando los ojos) volvió a ponerse los audífonos y siguio escuchando música

Kick pasaba por todos los lugares hasta encontrar dos lugares vacíos para sentarse con su amigo Gunther...

Cuando kick paso por el lugar de kendall, se cruzaron sus miradas, eran unas miradas de odio o eso creía yo, (en mi mente) no se porque esos dos no se llevan bien llevan mucho tiempo juntos y creo que desde que se conocen se llevan asi, no se porque no intentan llevarse mej...

Kendall- (interrumpiendome en mis pensamientos) que tanto piensas

Jessica- yo?

Kendall- si tu ni modo que la pared (en tono sarcástico)

Jessica- bueno ya jajaja, yo no estoy pensando en nada

Kendall- si aja como digas

P.V. Kick

Kick- kendall es tan.. aghhh no se como describirla

Gunther- tan simpática, inteligente, boni...

(siendo interrumpido por mi)

Kick- si... (dije sin pensarlo, y siento que me puse un tanto ruborizada asi que me voltee a la pared para que Gunther no me viera) Digo NO y ni se te ocurra terminar la palabra...

Gunther- bueno ya... Pero, porque te molesta hablar de ella

Kick- no lo se... (esque aveces ella es tan dulce y buena onda que... Que cosas dices kick mejor concentrate) Es que ella me pone de malas. Bueno ya ahi que dejar de hablar de ella y ahi que preocuparnos por la acrobacia que voy a hacer en el baile de fin de cursos

Gunther- y, que tienes planeado hacer

Kick- estaba pens...

En eso llegamos y ya no le pude contar a Gunther lo que tenía planeado.


	2. Amor, odio y un baile

P.V. Kendall

Jessica- estudiaste?

Kendall- si me la pase toda la noche estudiando

Jessica- nahhh yo no pero a de estar fácil

Kendall- si sabes que hoy toca mate no?

Jessica- Enserio (pareciendo sorprendida y un poco asustada)

Kendall-si Enserio

Jessica- aun asi (dejando ver su cara de despreocupación y confianza en si misma)

Entonces Jessica vio el anuncio del baile pegado y me dijo...

Jessica- Y cambiando de tema con quien vas a ir al baile ehhh?

Kendall- Con nadie, no voy a ir

Jessica- por que no

Kendall- ya sabes que no me gustan los bailes, y menos porque no tengo pareja (dije esto ultimo en voz muy baja parque no me escuchara, pero fue en vano, porque si me escucho)

Jessica- de eso no te preocupes... (y me vio con cara de "tramo algo")

Kendall- aveces me das miedo, y no tan solo por esa mirada

Jessica- si lo se, aveces hasta yo misma me doy miedo! Jajja xD

En eso toco la campana y nos tuvimos que meter al salón de Matemáticas para presentar el examen... Ya se nos había hecho tarde y detrás de nosotras venían Clarence y Gunther. Al meternos Kick me gano el lugar (me miro con una cara de superioridad o al menos así lo tome yo) y nos tuvimos que cambiar de lugar Jessica y yo

P.V. Kick

Gunther- estudiaste?

Kick- no y tu?

Gunther- si, pero porque no estudiaste sabias que este exámenes vale el 50% de nuestra calif...

En eso lo interrumpió el profesor...

P- bueno jóvenes, este examen vale el 50% de nuestra calificación, así que antes de que se haga más tarde, empecemos

Ay, sopas (dije entre mi)

Los primeros en acabar fueron Kendall y Ronaldo, Kendall salió al pasillo, seguida de Jessica, Jessica es muy buena onda no se porque Kendall no es así..

P.V. Kendall

Jessica me levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de buena suerte, yo de inmediato le guiñé un ojo

Los primeros en acabar fuimos Ronaldo y yo, yo salí al patio a tomar aire fresco, no me gusta mucho la idea de tener que presentar un examen así que salí a despejarme un poco, en eso decidí entrar a la biblioteca a leer un libro

(en mi mente) época medieval, cuentos infantiles, el Quijote de la mancha, cuentos de amor: un amor inesperado, la bruja y el bosque encant... Esperen cuentos de amor: un amor inesperado, si creo que leeré este

Ya sentada me disponía a leer el libro cuando de repente...

KEEEEEEEENNNNNDDDDDAAAAAAAAA LLLLLLLL!- grito alguien...

Personas en la biblioteca- Sshhhhhhhh!

Kendalll- que paso Jess

Jessica- que paso? Te estuve buscando por todas partes! (y seguía gritando)

Kendall- bueno ya que paso

Jessica- Que ya se con quien vas a ir al baile! (y seguía gritando para mi colmo)

Personas en la biblioteca- shhhhhh!

Jessica- shhhhh! Ustedes bueno ya se con quien vas a ir al baile

Kendall- si ok, pero baja la voz estamos en una BI-BLI-O-TE-CA

Jessica- si ya sale pues, pero ya se con quien vas a ir al baile

Kendall- con quien? (pregunte esto sin dejar de leer el libro, con cara de desinterés, fastidio y sin importarme mucho eso)

Jessica- pero primero debes de contestarme algo...

Kendall- no, no me gusta bailar tango (xD)

Jessica- KEEEENNNNDDDAAALLL! Me estas oyendo? (olvidando que están en la biblioteca xD)

Personas en la biblioteca- shhhhhh

Kendall- ehh? Siii aja

Jessica- (sacudiendola) Tierra llamando a kendall

Kendall- a si lo siento q paso?

Jessica-que ya se con quien vas a ir al baile

Kendall- hay sigues con eso?

Jessica-si bueno ya, adivina con quien

Kendall- no lo se ni me interesa

Jessica- ahhh kendall jamás le vas a dar la importancia que esto amerita, pero bueno iras con Kick Buttowski!

Kendall- QUEEEEEE! (yo no lo podía creer, es obvio que no pienso ir con el)

Personas en la biblioteca- Shhhhhhh, (otra persona dijo) dejenlas, creo que no entienden, hay que tomar medidas mas fuertes...

SAQUENLAS!

Y asi siendo casi arrastradas por la gente (xD) nos sacaron de la biblioteca...

Personas de la biblioteca-Y no vuelvan!

Jessica- que humor! Bueno al cabo que ni me gusta leer!

Kendall- no pues a ti no pero a mi si!

Jessica- bueno ya y dime que piensas?

Kendall- (haciendome la desentendida) que pienso de que?

Jessica- ayyy no te hagas, bien que te conozco entonces

Kendall- entonces que? xD

Jessica- jajaja ya dime que piensas...

Kendall- ok ya, no lo se esq...

Jessica-pero antes debes de contestarme algo...

Kendall- Encerio? Cuando me resigno a contestarte tu me interrump...

Jessica- bueno ya Jajajajja xD

Kendall- jajajajja, bueno ya que querías saber?

Jessica- dime, te gusta kick?

Kendall- no, (dije esto muy nerviosa y me ruborize que me voltee) mmm...

Jessica- ya kendall, a mi no me puedes mentir...


	3. Repasando las acrobacias

_**Gracias por los reviews ;)**_

_**Bueno los dejo con la historia...**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón, un chico al cual le gusta lo extremo seguía sufriendo por el examen de matemáticas:

P.V. Kick

Kick: Gunther! (susurrando)  
Gunther: que paso kick, si nos oye el profesor, nos va a poner 0!  
Kick: ok, bueno ya casi acabas?  
Gunther: ya casi y tu?  
Kick si ya casi term...

Si los vuelvo a ver platicando les quito el examen y les pongo 0 a los 2! Si me oyó señor Buttowski?

Kick- si profesor... (dije con un tOno de fastidio, lo bueno es que el profesor no lo noto, ufff)  
P- bueno, mas le vale, continúen con sus exámenes, y disculpen la interrupción...

Después de 15 minutos, Gunther y Yo ya habiamos terminado y entregado el examen, así que salimos lo mas rápido posible de ese HORRIBLE lugar, ya en el patio seguimos conversando...

Gunther- y bueno, kick ya no me contaste que tenias planeado hacer para el baile de fin de cursos  
Kick- ahhh si, acerca de eso tenía planeado hacer un salto triple con doble vuelta y un giro mortal invertido cayendo en Posición X...  
Gunther- ohhhhh que genial no se que significaba eso.. Pero solo se que suena increíble...  
Kick- descuida que eso no es todo...

Ya era tarde y debían de ir a su siguiente clase... Ciencias


	4. Un chico nuevo

Lo siento por no subir capítulos pero estuve muy ocupada, y lo siento el anterior estuvo muy corto, Bueno los dejo con el cap, espero les guste ;)

* * *

P.V. Kendall

Kendall- (viendo mi "reloj invisible") corre que ya se nos hace tarde para la clase de ciencias! (Me fui corriendo)

Jessica- bueno.. PERO ESPERA ENTONCES SI TE GUSTA O NO?

Kendall- (esperándola) gustarías bajar la... VOZ?

Jessica- ok, ya, ahora contéstame

Kendall- ya te dije que no (si lo se esa ni yo misma me la creía)

Jessica- si aja lo que tu digas!

Kendall- es en cerio! (No me oyó se fue corriendo y me dejo hablando sola)

Ya en la clase..

Profesor- jóvenes su atención por favor! Les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero se llama Christopher espero se lleven bien

Jessica- esta lindo el chico (me dijo al oído)

Kendall- ok? (Yo solo me reí)

Christopher se sentó al lado mío y no se sí fui yo o kick se nos quedo mirando por un largo rato

La clase se pasó normal cuando finalizo la clase ya solo quedábamos Gunther Kick Jessica y yo. Ya afuera...

Kendall- te gusta el chico nuevo

Jessica- no

Kendall- dijiste que te parecía lindo

Jessica- pero jamás dije que me gustaba

Kendall-creo que alguien ya tiene cita para el baile

Jessica- cállate! Por lo menos a mi no me gusta kick

Kendall- ya te dije que no me gusta Clarence!

Jessica- tienes razón no te gusta... LO AMAS!

(Jessica salió corriendo)

Kendall- ven acá Jessica!

P.V. Kick

No se qué me paso cuando sentaron al chico nuevo al lado de Kendall me sentí tan raro no se por que pero creo que sentí... Celos? No, no lo creo además yo no siento NADA por Kendall... o si? NO definitivamente no, creo que es mejor que vaya a la colina del muerto para despejar me un rato

Kick- que te parece si vamos un rato a la colina del muerto Gunther para practicar las acrobacias para el baile?

Gunther- me parece fantástico Kick solo que hay un problema hoy van a venir mis tíos de Escocia y no podré ir

Kick- cuales tíos?

Gunther- unos tíos lejanos pero son muy gruñones

Kick- y si te acompaño?

Gunther-no lo se Kick, mi padre se va a enojar, además no te lo recomendaría mucho mis tíos aparte de gruñones son medio raritos

Kick- sin ofender pero herencia vikinga

Gunther- bueno y lo de tu acrobacia...

Kick- bueno no importa Gunther hoy las práctico y mañana te las enseño

Gunther-esta bien

Kick- y suerte con tus tíos!

Gunther se fue corriendo tragando saliva, tan raros serán? Bueno eso no importa tengo que concentrarme en mis acrobacias, lo bueno es que ya es la salida...

Kick se subió a su patineta y se fue a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la colina del muerto kick se dispuso a practicar hasta que recibió una llamada

Kick- quien será -conteste- Bueno?

X- Kick porque tardas tanto tu prima ya llego

Kick- mama? Hoy vino mi prima?

Mama- si y te esta esperando para la cena

Kick- ok, voy para allá, adiós

Mama- adiós


	5. Una confesión

_**Lo siento no tuve tiempo de subir capítulos estuve en exámenes y tuve uno que otro problema, pero bueno aqui les dejo el cap espero lo disfruten ;)**_

* * *

Ya en mi casa...

Sarahi ya estaba en mi casa! Somos los mejores primos desde que tengo uso de razón, le voy a enseñar mis acrobacias

Kick- hay que salir un rato así te puedo mostrar mis acrobacias

Sara-Claro

Afuera:

Kick- Oye Sara no te salude, como has estado? (Nos abrazamos)

Sara- muy bien y tu?

Kick- mmmmm... Bien, creo

Sara- jajaja porque?

Kick- es que...

En cerio le voy a decir eso? Ni siquiera me queda claro a mi, pero, ella puede que me ayude.

Kick- bueno no hay tiempo para eso tengo que enseñarte mis nuevas acrobacias, tenía planeado hacer un salto triple con doble vuelta y un giro mortal invertido cayendo en Posición X, para el baile de baile de fin de curs...

Sara- Wow! Eso es demasiado, me perdí en la parte del giro triple con vueltas no se que

Kick- Jajajaja descuida déjame enseñarte, ahora verás al mejor doble de riesgo en acción...

Sara- si aja como digas, sólo hazlo muero por ver todo eso!

P.V.

Estaba en mi casa, cuando tocaron la puerta...

Kendall- Quien es?

X- soy yo Kendall

Kendall- Oh claro voy Jessie

Abrí la puerta, mi mejor amiga estaba ahí parada y por como me miraba, sabía que no era nada bueno.

Jessica- Hola, te tengo que hablar de algo, y ese algo tiene nombre

Kendall- (lo sabía, sabía que no era nada bueno) y cuales el nombre?

Jessica- Clarence Buttowski

Kendall- y el que tiene que ver aquí?

Jessica- Tienes que ir al baile con el

Kendall- no, yo me rehuso a ir con el

Jessica- (alzando una ceja) amabas sabemos que te gusta

Kendall- no es cierto, Clarence y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos bien

Jessica- pero eso no impide que te guste

Kendall- además, porque piensas eso

Jessica- Kendall, te conozco eres mi mejor amiga de años, se lo que sientes por el

Kendall- pufff, esta bien no te puedo engañar, si, me gusta, pero tan obvia soy?

Jessica- jajaja descuida tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

Kendall-entonces que amos a hacer?

Jessica- ya falta poco para el baile, así que...

Kendall- ni se te ocurra

Jessica- Kendall, por que no?

Kendall-no lo pienso invitar

Jessica-anda por favor siiiiiii?

Kendall- esta bien, pero cuando

Jessica- hoy

Kendall- no, hoy no, no estoy lista

Jessica- vamos Kendall

Kendall- pero que quieres que le diga? Oye kick me gustas mucho así que te quiero invitar al baile de fin de cursos

Jessica- mmmm si?

Kendall- NO!

Jessica- ok no, pero por mientras ve a arreglarte para pedirle la cita a tu príncipe

Kendall- cállate! y NO es una cita

Jessica- bueno ya, ve a cambiarte

Kendall- que me voy a poner, tuerces la de las ideas así que ayúdame

Jessica- esta bien, que más me queda

Kendall- deja de quejarte y ayúdame

Las dos chicas estuvieron un largo rato eligiendo el atuendo adecuado hasta que por fin terminaron...

Kendall- listo ya estoy cambiada ahora solo falta que le voy a decir

Jessica- mmmmm y si se lo dices en una carta?

Kendall- segura?

Jessica-Hay no se, pero yo pienso mejor al aire libre

Kendall- ok salgamos

La chica rubia acompañada de su mejor amiga salieron al parque y pasaron por la casa de alguien al cual le gustan las acrobacias, pero se llevaron una no muy agradable sorpresa...


	6. Cartas, confusiones y muchos problemas

**_Antes que nada en cerio discúlpenme, lo se soy la peor persona del universo tiene demasiado tiempo que no subo cap, pero he estado con falta de inspiración, además no se mi cabeza no esta trabajando como debería, pero bueno espero me disculpen, les dejo el cap. Espero les guste y para recompensar el tiempo perdido subir caps mañana o pasado ;) _**

* * *

Jessica- ese es kick?

Kendall- si eso creo

Jessica- a quien esta abrazando?

Kendall- ves te dije el ya tiene pareja para el baile

Jessica- no es cierto, mmmm a lo mejor es... Su prima

Kendall- Jessie por favor, mejor me voy

Jessica la jala del brazo y la detiene...

Kendall- qué quieres?

Jessica- Kendall por favor, invitalo

Kendall- el ya tiene con quien ir que no ves?

Jessica- quien eres esa no es la Kendall que conozco, ella no se rinde por nada ni por nadie, que le hiciste?

Kendall- jajaja soy yo, pero... Tienes razón soy Kendall Perkins, pero no puedo decírselo a la cara

Jessica- por que no?

Kendall- como le voy a decir que me gusta desde hace años en la cara, y ahora considerándolo bien, es mejor la idea de la carta

Jessica- Si creo que tienes razón, pero vamos a la casa, hacemos la carta y regresamos ok?

Kendall- ya que

Las dos chicas regresaron corriendo a la casa de la rubia

(Abriendo la puerta fuerte) Kendall- uffff jajajaja te gane

Jessica- no se vale, me jalaste

Kendall- tu me tiraste y no me quejo

Mamá de Kendall- Que pasa aquí, ohhh hola Jessie como te va?

Jessica- muy bien gracias señora Perkins, y a usted?

M de k- excelente, gracias, Kendall por que no ve dijiste que venía Jessie

Kendall- es que fue desviación de último minuto

M de k- esta bien, suban y en un rato bajan a cenar

K y J- esta bien

Kendall y Jessica subieron corriendo las escaleras

Kendall- ok, aquí tengo hojas de colores, plumones, tijeras, colores y todo lo que necesitamos

Jessica- al parecer ya te ves más feliz por la idea

Kendall- ni se te ocurra repetirlo

Jessica- mejor empezamos que se va a hacer más tarde y ya no vas a querer ir

Después de un largo rato las 2 chicas habían terminado la carta, e iban de camino a la casa del chico al cual se la iban a entregar...

P.V. Kick

Sarahi- Ya me voy a la casa kick ya esta empezando a obscurecer, no vienes?

Kick- ahi Sara por que te vas?

Sarahi- ya te dije esta empezando a obscurecer, y además mi tía nos a de estar esperando

Kick- bueno como sea, yo voy en un rato me quedo a practicar

Sarahi- ok, como quieras adiós

Kick- adiós

P.V. Kendall

Jessica- mira ahí esta kick

Kendall- pero esta de nuevo con ella

Jessica- no espera ya se va

Kendall- estas segura de esto Jessie?

Jessica- Si ya corre Kendall (empujandola)


	7. Mala Idea

**_Lo siento me fui de vacaciones y después se me fue el internet, pero buaaaano ya les subí el cap ya tengo escrito el otro, cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo se los subo..! Espero les guste :D_**

* * *

Kendall- Hola kick

Kick- que haces aquí, y porque me llamas kick?

Kendall-pues nada solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte

Kick-ok déjame ver si entiendo, tu pasando por la colina

Aja, desde cuando a ti te interesa "saludarme" y además debes de estar muy ocupada por tu tonto baile ya que tu lo organizas, o me equivoco?

Kendall- ese baile no es nada tonto, y tu vas a hacer tus tontas acrobacias en el baile y lo arruinarás

Kick- las acrobacias no son tontas, y son mejores que ese maldito baile

Kendall- eres un tonto

Kick- por lo menos yo no me visto como tu, seguro vas a la casa de tu novio Reynaldo para decirle si quiere ir al baile contigo porque nadie te ha invitado por ser tan mandona y tan enojona, sólo el te puede soportar

Kendall- no sabes cuanto te odio, eres de lo peor, desearía jamás haberte conocido

Me fui corriendo rompí la carta en el primer bote de basura que encontré, sabía que todos esto pasaría porque le hice caso a Jessica, y ahora aquí estoy llorando por algo que o vale la pena y todo por su culpa, es un tonto, por que me tuve que enamorar de el, porque?!

P.V. kick

Que raro fue eso, siempre peleamos, pero no como hoy, no se que me paso pero lo que dije lo dije sin pensarlo y no la quería ofender, espera que me sucede yo no me preocupo por Kendall JAMÁS por que hoy si? Mejor ya me voy a la casa tengo que descansar por un rato y después pensare en esto

P.V. Jessica

Kendall llego corriendo a la casa, llego a su cuarto donde yo estaba, y azoto la puerta, no se porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nada salió bien...

Kendall- TE LO DIJE..!

Jessica- tranquilízate, que es lo que paso

Kendall- Todo paso TODO menos lo que quería, Clarence es un tonto al cual no le importan los bailes y menos le importo yo..!

Jessica- por que dices eso que te dijo?

Kendall- dijo que todo era para Reynaldo y que yo era insoportable y muchas cosas más

Jessica- Tranquila, ya no llores no se me hace justo que llores por alguien que no ale la pena

Kendall- esta bien, pero si no te molesta quiero estar sola

Jessica- esta bien para lo que quieras me llamas y ya no llores

Kendall- gracias Jessie

Jessica- de nada, sabes que te quiero amiga

Kendall- yo también

Me fui de la casa de Kendall, siento que kick fue muy duro con Kendall, no le tuvo que haber dicho eso, ella es muy sensible y no merece que la traten así

P.V. kick

Kick- Ya regrese mama

M- que bueno como te fue?

Kick- más o menos y Sara?

M-arriba viendo tele

Kick- ok gracias

Subí las escaleras en silencio, quiero asustar a Sara...

Kick-Buuuu...!

Sara-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..! Kick eres ahhhhh

Kick- jajajajajaja pagaría por volver a ver tu cara xD

Sara- ash, bueno de todos modos estoy muy enojada contigo

Kick- y ahora que hice? No he hecho nada

Sara- que le hiciste a la chica que salió llorando cuando practicabas?

Kick- QUE?! Pero como sabes eso?


End file.
